Disaster and recovery planning involves the immediate re-supply of core business items, PCs, networking equipment, desks, and the like. In the past, these items have not been immediately available due to ebbs and flows in the vendor's inventory. In the past, this has been resolved with supply contracts that are not directly backed with actual inventory. Thus, even though the business needing the supplies may be adequately insured financially, still the actual supplies are not immediately available, or are available at an unacceptable cost because supply does not meet demand.